Whirlpool: Heroes and Pirates
by GeorgeSHosokawa
Summary: Izuku and All Might are trapped in the One Piece universe after the blue rays of light have took them there.
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

_Have you ever thought of teaming up with pirates or heroes from another universe? Well, that happened to me once. It all started at school when me and All Might were training. _

"Practice makes perfect!" All Might started smiling as he gave me a thumbs up.

"R-right." I stuttered nervously as I haven't been this nervous.

I stepped back a little to avoid hurting myself and charged directly at All Might as he dodges it. He appeared behind me as I dodged it too. It wasn't until a large hole have appeared at the sky scaring me and All Might. I haven't been this scared before as I thought the world is going to end. I was wrong.

"What is that?" I asked fearfully.

"I have no clue." All Might replied.

"We should let the others know." I tried giving him advices but he nodded his head no.

"Let's not do that." All Might said to me seriously.

"O-okay." I nodded.

Strangely, a blue rays of light was coming towards us as I screamed except for All Might as he just grunts. There is no way for us to break free as it pulls us at the sky.

"Help us!" I screamed.

"Why can't I free myself?" All Might complains.

Finally, we was transported to another universe without any explanation as to why this is the case. We weren't hurt but we were falling. I screamed very loud as I thought we was going to die until I grabbed on All Might's back and landed safely on someone's ship.

"Are you alright?" All Might asked me.

"Y-yes." I said still terrified.

A man wearing a straw hat have appeared in front of me. That man is _Luffy. _He laughed at me as he smiles at me.

"Hello!" He said happily.

Author's Note: I apologize for the grammar errors. I have autism and it is difficult for me to write complete sentences as it might confuse some readers. I promise that I will make this longer.


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not My Hero Academia and One Piece.

_After falling from the sky, I met the man that will one day help us go back to our universe. That man is Monkey D. Luffy. _

"What is that noise?" The woman wearing a bra have appeared before Luffy.

"We have a visitor, Nami." Luffy smiles as he isn't terrified and confused at all.

"I mean where exactly do they come from?!" Nami stares at Luffy with a angry expression.

"Let me think...I have no idea." Luffy nodded his head no to Nami.

Everyone have appeared before Luffy but what's surprising is something that I wasn't expecting for this to happen. They stared at me in surprise.

"Deku!" Kacchan ran towards me but didn't attack me.

"Kacchan?!" He gotten closer to me as I tried to back away from him.

"Don't you try to run away from me!" Kacchan still didn't attack me but is threatening me.

Luffy smiles as he looks at both of us. He finds out that we are rivals.

"I know! You're rivals!" Luffy said to us happily to get our attention.

"W-well..." I tried to explain to Luffy but Kacchan kept interrupting us.

"You stay out of it! This is between me and Deku!" Kacchan yells at him angrily.

"They're rivals, huh? I'm impressed." The man with three swords said sarcastically.

"This is no time for causing trouble, Katsuki." Momo said to calm Kacchan down.

"Momo?!" I said surprisingly.

"I guess you're right. Don't get the best of me, Deku." He walks away from me.

"W-whatever you say!" I shouted nervously.

Me and All Might is still trying to figure out what it is going on. Luffy is still thinking but he still hasn't tell us the answer.

"Why are we here?" I asked Luffy.

"I have no idea. I guess you fell from the sky. Wait a minute, why haven't I mentioned that before!" Luffy said the answer to us which have left me surprised so is All Might. I wouldn't say that he is stupid but that's the way he is.

Everyone is shocked by Luffy's stupidity as he could've tell us in the first place but at least he gave us the answer.

"Problem solved..." The man with a weird hat said tirelessly.

All Might looks at the group with a happy expression to introduce himself. That includes me.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is All Might and I am the Symbol of Peace! Why, you ask? Because we just got transported into another universe without any explanation. This is my disciple." All Might tries to introduce myself to the group which have made me nervous.

"H-hello..." I said to them nervously.

"Come on, you have to get them to hear you. There is nothing to be afraid of." All Might encourages me to speak louder.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and continued.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and it is nice to meet you all!" I said loud enough for them to hear.

Luffy walked up to me to introduce himself.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. My dream is to be King of the Pirates." Luffy smiles once again.

"My name is Nami." Nami said even though I heard her name.

"I know." I tried to smile but I was too nervous.

"Oh. In that case." She laughs it off to get me to smile.

"This is Zoro. He can be like that sometimes." Nami points at Zoro as he is resting at the back.

"Don't mind me..." Zoro said coldly.

"Don't be a idiot Zoro!" Nami scolds him.

"I know that there is too many to introduce myself to so feel free to talk to them anytime. By the way, are the ones who fell from the sky is your friends?" Luffy points at Kacchan as he seems to be in a bad mood.

"Yes." I replied.

"That makes sense..." Luffy's eyes widen in surprise as he walks away.

"If you need anything just come talk to me. I'm going to talk to Nami about your powers." All Might said before he walks away.

I can freely walk around the ship to perhaps talk to one of the members of the Straw Hat Pirates or my friends. The decision is up to me.

Author's Note: Well, that was kinda long. Things is going to get very _interesting_...


	3. Boa Hancock

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

I heard rumors of people falling from the sky and the results is very important to the public especially the Marines and the Pirates including us. I decided to see my beloved Luffy about the events that is happening at the moment.

"Luffy..." I blushed as I was daydreaming about Luffy.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Marguerite asked me which causes me to snap out of it.

'N-nothing's wrong!" I yelled embarassingly.

"Are we there yet?" Marguerite asked me once more.

"He shouldn't be that far. I just can't wait to see him..." I blushed again.

"You're blushing again are you?" Marguerite saw me blushing again.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled angrily.

Author's Note: I wrote this to see how the others react to this event. _Now with the next one..._


	4. Trafalgar Law

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

This is ridiculous...I wouldn't thought of someone telling me that there have been people falling from the sky. I wouldn't mind telling Luffy about this but...This got to be a joke like come on. True or not, I am looking for clues about this mysterious occurrences that is happening everyday. I was sitting on the chair as I am thinking about this.

"Captain! We're almost there!" Ikkaku yells at me happily.

"Oh really?" I asked her surprisingly.

I saw the Thousand Sunny as I knew that she is telling the truth. I smiled at her for telling me this.

"In that case..." I stood up to prepare myself on talking to the Straw Hat Pirates about this event.

Author's Note: That's the next one. Now the next one is going to get really _interesting_...


	5. Sanji

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

I went to the kitchen to see what it is going on. Mostly because I was hungry or smell some food that have made me hungry. I saw a man cooking that I couldn't tell what he is cooking. It appears that he is smoking a cigarette.

"E-excuse me." I said nervously.

"What?" He turns around to look at me.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is Sanji and I am the cook." He smiles at me before turning towards the food that he is cooking.

"You're good at cooking." I said to him happily.

"Thank you." He replied.

As I turn around to leave the kitchen, Sanji want to ask me something.

"May I ask you something?" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Izuku Midoriya, isn't it?" His words have surprised me.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"Everyone knows who you are. Well, I meant everyone in this ship." He replied.

"I see." I went to the door to leave but I forgot to ask what he is cooking.

"I forgot to mention. What are you cooking?" I asked.

"I am cooking Lasagne. It is almost done." He replied.

"Okay." I finally left the kitchen.

Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 5. Be prepared for the next chapter.


	6. Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

As I was roaming around to meet some people, I saw a woman looking at the ocean. She seems to be in a good mood.

"Am I interrupting you?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all. I'm Robin by the way and you are...Izuku Midoriya, right?" She replied.

"Sanji is right. Everyone knows who I am." I said surprisingly.

"I'm pretty sure that Sanji knows your name." She laughs.

"I guess you can say that..." I said even though everyone quickly recognize me.

"You know, looking at this ocean calms me down a bit." She said quietly.

"The ocean really is beautiful." I said happily.

"It does. In case you don't know, I am a archeologist." She replied.

"Really?" I asked surprisingly.

Robin nodded her head without saying a word.

"Is All Might your father?" She asked curiously.

"Uh...Not really..." Her words have shocked me the most.

"Oh, I apologize then." She said happily.

"I should get going. It is nice meeting you." I said before I walked away.

"Goodbye, Izuku." She said.

Author's Note: There's that one. On to the next one.


	7. Brook

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

I heard someone playing the guitar as I look to see who it is. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I never seen a living skeleton before. He screams too.

"A-a living skeleton!" I yelled fearfully.

"I am? Oh no! Wait a minute...I am a skeleton!" He laughs at himself.

"That's the point..." I couldn't understand his personality as he didn't know that _he _is a skeleton.

"My name is Brook and you are Izuku-san, correct?" He asked.

"T-that's right." I couldn't stand looking at a living skeleton but it doesn't matter how he is able to come to life.

"You seem to be good at playing the guitar." I said.

"Yes I am. I am a musician." He said as I couldn't tell if he is happy or not.

"Interesting, what else?" I asked curiously.

"I am good at using swords very much like Zoro." He explains to me.

"Who is Zoro?" I asked.

"He is the one with green hair and can be seen carrying three swords. You should find him easily. Since you aren't sure how I came to life I can tell you all about i-" He didn't finish his sentence as I interrupted him because I was so afraid of him.

"I-I'm good! Maybe next time! Bye!" I yelled fearfully as I ran away from him.

"Okay then." He said curiously.

Author's Note: Nothing else for me to say about this one. Moving on.


	8. Franky

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

As I was looking for Zoro, I came across a guy who looks like a cyborg. He is very big and is pretty muscular. I wouldn't mind talking to a cyborg as this is my first time talking to one.

"So huge!" I said surprisingly.

"Yep. I am a cyborg after all. I'm Franky." He said happily.

"A cyborg?!" I asked excitingly.

"Super!" He strikes his signature pose which weirds me out but amaze me at the same time.

"Amazing!" I said excitingly.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here. It is nice talking to visitors. Well, it is nice talking to you. It's Izuku Midoriya, isn't it?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"I thought so." He said to me happily before he walks away.

Author's Note: Keep reading.


	9. Zoro

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

There's the man that Brook is talking about, Zoro. He is resting as I didn't want to wake him up but I did it anyway. He yells at me for waking him up.

"What do you want, kid?!" He yells at me angrily.

"N-nothing! I just want to have a little chat with you!" I said fearfully.

"Get on with it." He said rather calmly.

"Do you and Kacchan get along with each other?" I asked.

"Who's Kacchan?" He asked.

"He's Katsuki. Kacchan is his nickname." I explained.

"Oh, I see. He's a pain in the ass I can tell you pretty much. There's a time where me and him fought for petty reasons that one of his friends have to intervene to stop us from fighting. This is before you came here. One of us didn't win and Luffy has set up a rule not to fight with visitors. I hate that guy so much! You're his rival, correct?" He asked me seriously.

"That's right." I replied.

He became silent for five seconds before he said something to me.

"I wouldn't thought that I am talking to you, Izuku Midoriya." He said happily.

"I guess you can say that..." I said quietly.

"I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up again." He said coldly.

"I won't." I said.

Author's Note: Keep reading.


	10. Izuku

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

As I am looking for All Might, I saw one of my friends from our universe and they are happy to see me. I was happy too.

"Izuku!" Mina hugged me that I blushed afterwards.

"Why are you hugging me, Mina?" I asked nervously.

"I miss you so much." She said sadly as she lets go of me afterwards.

I looked at something that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Minoru...Momo...Shoto...Kacchan...Tenya...Denki..." I quickly recognize their faces upon seeing them as I thought that they're strangers based on the way that they are dressed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you..." Tenya said surprisingly.

"Yeah, me too." I said quietly.

"There's so much that I need to tell you about how we came to this world." Momo said to me seriously.

"I'm listening." I said.

"There have been rumors of people getting dragged by a blue rays of light that it happened to us but we can't explain why this is the case. It usually happen to us when we're sleeping but since you came here just a few minutes ago I thought that's the only way to get to this world. That is all I have to say for now." She explained.

"It happens to me when I was sleeping." Minoru said curiously.

"Me too." Denki said.

"Me, Momo, Katsuki, Shoto and Mina were eating together when this happens." Tenya added.

Kacchan didn't look at me as he is too busy looking at the ocean. That didn't bother me though.

"That's why..." I heard a loud swishing sound that it scared me and my friends.

"What is that noise?" Minoru asked.

"Let's find out." Denki replied.


	11. Common Goal

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

As I went to see what it is going on, two ships have surrounded Luffy's ship side by side. A man on the left got off first while the woman got off next. I was so confused.

"Hancock?! Trafalgar Law?!" Luffy asked surprisingly.

"Hello there!" All Might said to them happily as he is standing by my side.

"So, I was right all along." Trafalgar said to himself.

"I found them." Hancock said happily.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"We have heard about the mysterious occurrences that is happening everyday and we can't seem to figure it out. Perhaps one of you might know about this." Trafalgar said to us.

"I do." Momo said to Trafalgar.

Everyone including me was surprised.

"Well, let's hear it from you then. Stranger." Trafalgar smiles.

Author's Note: Surprising isn't it? Keep reading.


	12. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

I was at the kitchen where Sanji usually cooks at. Everyone was there too. I sat on a chair at the kitchen table while All Might, Trafalgar and Hancock did the same. Food was served for me and my friends as I have mentioned earlier that he was cooking dinner. Mina is surprised of how much food there is.

"There's so many to choose from! Thank you for the food!" Mina said to Sanji happily before she starts eating.

"You're welcome." Sanji said.

"If only I can eat something..." Luffy said tirelessly.

"Now's not the time!" Nami scolds him.

"I wouldn't thought that a woman is pushing the Captain around. What a psychopath." Kacchan said playfully.

"What did you say?!" Nami asked angrily.

"You keep your mouth shut before I kill you!" Kacchan scolds her.

"Will you two knock it off?" Momo asked angrily.

"That is not how you talk to adults..." Shoto said quietly only for Kacchan to hear him.

"You stay out of it!" Kacchan scolds him.

"So, tell me your name." Trafalgar said to me seriously.

"Izuku Midoriya. I'm not from 'here', you know." I said.

"I know. Everyone knows about this mysterious occurrences that happens very often." Trafalgar said.

"What Momo have said is right. I just can't confirm that it is true." Hancock said.

"I think I know the answer to this one...but..." All Might speaks up only for Trafalgar and Hancock to look at him.

"What is it?" Hancock asked excitingly.

"My Mentor, I mean Nana used to tell me about this man but..." All Might is trying to remember.

_"He's a very dangerous man. He can manipulate time and perhaps..."_ Nana said in All Might's thoughts.

"I don't know who this man is and it still haunts me to this day." All Might said fearfully.

"Which reminds me...about my power." I said to everyone as I am about to tell my story.

I told them everything to the time where I found myself Quirkless when I was a child to the time where All Might gave me some of his Quirk, One For All. I even told them about my universe. Everyone stares at me in surprise. Even Franky cries from this.

"So sad..." Franky said tearfully which weirds me out a bit.

"Uh, are you alright?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am very emotional, you know. I'm used to hearing sad stories. Am I right, Chopper?" Franky said.

"You'll get to know him better." Chopper said to me happily.

"Uh...right?" I have no idea why am I talking to a talking animal but I shrug it off anyway.

"Well! I'm pretty sure that you can remember it tomorrow, All Might. We'll figure something out." Luffy laughs afterwards.

"I'm surprised that you remember his name." Zoro said to Luffy surprisingly.

"What am I supposed to do? Not remember?" Luffy asked playfully.

"I like your enthusiasm!" All Might said to Luffy happily.

"Luffy..." Hancock said to herself quietly as she blushes as well as staring at Luffy.

"Um, Hancock?" I asked to get her attention.

"W-what?!" She yelled fearfully.

"You're starting to act very strange." I said.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She said nervously as she quickly walks away.

"What is that all about?" Trafalgar asked me curiously.

"You tell me." I replied.

"You can stay here as long as you want, All Might. That goes for you too, Ifuku." Luffy said my name wrong which shocks me the most including everyone.

"It's Izuku..." I said in shock.

"My bad!" Luffy said happily.

Author's Note: That was long. Keep reading.


	13. Izuku vs Luffy 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

Weeks have passed and nothing have came to All Might's mind meaning that we will be stuck here forever. I can't stop thinking about my Mother as she might think that I am dead and I don't want her to feel depressed. One day, Luffy have asked me something that I will never forget that I have no choice but to accept it.

"Izuku!" Luffy yells at me seriously to get my attention.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Luffy, wait up!" Nami is chasing after Luffy followed by the guy behind him.

"There's something I want to tell you." Luffy said to me seriously.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I want to fight you." His words have shocked me.

"Luffy!" Nami yells at him angrily.

"This is why we can't have strangers in our ship!" The guy wearing a weird hat said angrily.

"I can tell how strong he must've become, Usopp." Luffy said seriously.

"Are you out of your mind!" Nami said to Luffy as she is about to hit him for his stupidity but his words have prevented her to do so.

"What I am saying might be true, Nami. I can sense his strength improving over the course of his training with All Might although he is lacking at the moment. I thought that it would be a good idea if me and Izuku would to fight each other. You don't have to fight me. It is up to you." Luffy explains to me which made me feel uneasy but confident.

"Well, he does have a point." Usopp said.

"True." Nami added.

"It's your choice, Izuku." Usopp said to me.

It took me a minute to think over whether or not I should fight Luffy. I made my final decision.

"I'll fight you." I said to Luffy seriously.

"Why am I hearing this?" Usopp asked himself nervously.

"Luffy, do you think that you are taking a bit too far?" Nami asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him." Luffy replied happily.

"Are you blind?! He's just a child!" Usopp said angrily.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said to them confidentially.

"If you say so." Usopp said before he and Nami walks away from us.

"There's seem to be one problem. Where do we fight at?" I asked curiously.

"We'll fight at the battle ring in Amazon Lily. Hancock will tell us the rules about how things should go. Are you okay with that?" Luffy asked me happily.

"Deal." I nodded.

I don't know where Amazon Lily is nor I have heard of it but I am pretty sure that it is far away from us. Luffy have told Usopp and Nami about our fight to keep it a secret in which they agrees. I used this time wisely to train hard for the battle against Luffy and so far nothing much seems to be going on. Finally, we arrived at Amazon Lily and quickly went to the battle ring. There is one problem, they have no idea what it is going on except for Usopp and Nami.

"Why are we in Amazon Lily?" Sanji asked curiously.

"This place seems nice." Momo said happily.

"I guess you can say that." Zoro said to Momo.

"I know all of you might not like this idea but me and Izuku have made a agreement to fight each other." Luffy explains to us happily.

"You what?!" Chopper asked in shock.

Everyone stares at Izuku angrily except All Might and two of Luffy's friends.

"D-don't look at me that was Luffy's idea! I wasn't the one who came up with this idea!" I yelled fearfully.

"Don't look at me." Usopp said.

"That was all Luffy's idea." Nami crossed her arms.

"Luffy? Is it true?" All Might asked surprisingly.

"Yep!" Luffy replied happily.

"Not on my watch! The only one that they can fight Deku is me!" Kacchan gets closer to Luffy which doesn't bother him at all.

"I promise that I will go easy on him as long as we don't go too far." Luffy said happily as he ignores Kacchan which causes him to get physical. Everyone is scared from this even myself.

"You listen here damn it! I-" All Might pulls Kacchan away from him as he covers his mouth.

"We'll do as you say, Luffy!" All Might said happily.

"Well. I'm here." Trafalgar appears.

"Trafalgar Law!" Luffy said happily upon seeing him.

"So am I." Hancock appears behind Trafalgar.

"I think that's everyone." I said.

"Are you ready, Izuku?" Luffy asked me seriously.

"I'm ready." I replied as I followed Luffy to the battle ring.

"Izuku!" All Might shouted at me.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Be careful out there." He said happily.

"I will." I smiled.

Once I entered the battle ring, there were crowds cheering for us as they are reluctant to see who is the strongest. We stand a few distance away from each other face to face as Hancock is standing in the middle on the left to tell us the rules.

"The fight is mostly based around hits. The one with the most hit wins. Blocking is not counted as a hit. The time limit will be eighteen minutes." Hancock explains to us.

_"Eighteen minutes?" _I thought to myself nervously.

"Thank you, Hancock." Luffy said to Hancock which have made her blush.

"Luffy..." She said quietly before she walks away from us.

I have started to sweat as I haven't fought Luffy before and I have a feeling that he might be the strongest. I clenched my fist to prepare myself before he charges at me. _The battle has just begun..._

Author's Note: Who will win the fight? Keep reading to find out.


	14. Izuku vs Luffy 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

As the battle begins, Luffy was charging at me that I have to quickly dodge it but he hits me by stretching his left leg to my face. Luckily, I stumbled. _Does this mean that his body is made out of rubber?_ I was surprised that his quirk is rubber and I thought that it would be impossible to defeat him against my quirk, One For All. I wasted two minutes by seeing one of Luffy's attacks with each dodge and it is possible that he can stretch his arms rather than his legs. I moved forward to attack him but he dodges it thus attacking me from behind with a kick.

"Too slow." Luffy mocked me.

"I won't lose!" I yelled angrily.

I came up with a plan to knock Luffy out of the battle ring. I focused on One For All's power into one or two of my fingers, I release tremendous amounts of concentrated force on him but little to none have affected him that have shocked me. It only pushes him away from me. I did it again three times by jumping in the air that I managed to damage him a little but that wasn't enough to injure him severely. Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. I blocked it but my arm aches from his punches that I have no choice but to become open. However, he immediately stops. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching, it hits me in the gut thus sending me back a bit. My stomach is in pain as his punch is very powerful. I threw an uppercut to release the power upward. It wasn't strong enough and he threw consecutive punches at me again but I dodged it. I used One For All: Full Cowl to surpass him or I think it will. This technique allows me to activate up to 20% of One For All throughout my body, letting the power course and flow through me instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives me enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents me from breaking my bones whenever I uses One For All. Luffy is staring at me surprisingly upon seeing this but he shrug it off that he thought that I still wasn't strong enough to defeat him. Luffy attacks me but I pushed his left arm away to hit him multiple times. He is severely injured from the hitting but he still fights. He stops to tell me something.

"There is no way that you can defeat me. Why? Because my body is made of rubber!" Luffy yells at me angrily.

_"He reminds me of Kacchan. No wonder he is this angry..." _I thought surprisingly.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He said angrily.

_"I'm gonna push over my limit." _I thought confidently_._

I used One For All: Full Cowl - 100% and I have a bad feeling that I might become severely injured from using this but this is the only way to show Luffy my true potential. I activate One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of my body, granting me a tremendous boost in strength and speed. Luffy is shocked from seeing this.

_To be continued._

Author's Note: That was intense. Keep reading.


	15. Izuku vs Luffy 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

My heart was pounding as I was at 100% which may or may not have a greater advantage against my opponent, Luffy. He puts his mouth on his arm as it started to go black but that doesn't bother me that much. It gets bigger as his body have started to get big as well. I startled a little upon seeing how big he was that I thought that he was a monster.

"Are you afraid to fight me, Izuku?" Luffy laughs.

I chose not to say anything and quickly charge at him which he did the same. He flies towards me at high speeds and unleashes a devastating short-range punch with massive power. His punch have hit me in the face and it pushes me out of the battle ring. Luckily, the crowds aren't injured. I lost the battle.

"Izuku!" Momo ran towards me to see if I was okay.

"I told you Luffy is too strong for him!" Usopp said angrily.

"D-did I lose?" I asked tirelessly as I am too weak to stand up.

My friends didn't say anything meaning that I did in fact lose. Luffy went to see if I was okay and his facial expression tells me that he went too far. In fact, we went too far.

"How could you do this to a child?" Nami scolds Luffy.

"Why did you asked Izuku to fight you?" Zoro asked angrily.

"I want to see how strong he has become." Luffy said.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Sanji asked.

"You see, Luffy. Izuku isn't the type of opponent you want to spar with." Momo explains to Luffy.

"She's right..." I said quietly.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'll take it from here." All Might appears.

"Of course." Momo said.

"What she is trying to say is that he is too weak to fight you not only he is able to succeed at 100% but he is not ready to fight you just yet. This is just the beginning." All Might explains.

"That makes sense." Luffy said surprisingly.

"You should apologize to him." Nami said.

"For what?" Luffy asked.

"The battle went out of hand so it is best to apologize." Zoro answered his question.

"You shouldn't asked him in the first place." Usopp said angrily.

"In that case, I apologize." Luffy said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing? I should take the blame for it." I said curiously.

Everyone stares at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked.

"If I told Luffy no then I wouldn't be in this condition right now. The reason I said yes is that I want to analyze what type of Quirk he has." I explained to him.

"What's a Quirk?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Who's going to explain to him?" I asked embarrassingly as I am not good at explaining things.

"I will." Tenya spoke up.

Tenya explains to the Straw Hat Pirates about the origin of Quirks which resulted in surprising them.

"Interesting." Robin said.

"So it's a genetics kind of thing, am I right?" Usopp asked.

"Yes." Tenya replied.

"In our universe, Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability." Robin explains.

"We might have a connection but alike." All Might said.

"I didn't know fruits can give you powers! So cool!" Mina said happily.

"I guess you can say that!" Luffy chuckles.

"So I guess I can't surpass you then?" I asked sadly.

"There's still time." Luffy said happily.

"Huh?" I asked curiously.

"If you train really hard then you might beat me one day. Just what All Might have said to me, you're too weak at the moment." Luffy explains.

"I will." I smiled.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! I was suffering from writer's block so I have to step away from this website for a while.


	16. Crisis 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

"What is that rumbling sound?" Usopp asked fearfully as I felt it too.

"Something is not right." All Might said fearfully.

We went outside to see what it is going on and just as I saw it, the sky have turned red and the crowds is screaming in fear. I was scared too.

"Is the world going to end?!" Usopp asked in fear.

"Yes but..." All Might tries to figure out something.

"Yes what? What's happening?" I asked All Might fearfully.

Suddenly, a man have appeared at the sky. He have green eyes, pale skin, black hair, a white top hat and a white suit. He wields a gold staff.

"Long time no see, All Might!" The man said happily.

"I remember now!" All Might said in shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He is the most dangerous man the world have ever seen. He can control the universe and time. He's Yoshi Ishido also known as Universe Emperor." All Might explains.

"Universe Emperor?" Nami asked.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sanji said fearfully.

"I heard that you handed your power to that boy over there." Yoshi points at me.

"Izuku?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked angrily.

"I control the universe, I suppose to know everything." Yoshi replied.

"We won't let you get away with this, Yoshi!" Luffy said angrily.

"I bet you will as I take you along with your friends somewhere else." Yoshi chuckles as he snapped his finger that we ended up at Luffy's ship.

"What the?" Kacchan asked in shock.

"Not on my watch!" Luffy said as he tries to chase after Yoshi but he is unable to do so as there is a invisible wall formed around the ship.

"Shit!" All Might cursed.

"We're trapped!" Brook said as he started to panic followed by Usopp.

"What are we going to do?" Usopp asked but no one seems to answer his question as they were too busy thinking.

"I don't know..." I said quietly as I looked down at the ground.

Author's Note: How will they escape? Keep reading to find out.


	17. Crisis 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

It took us a while to come up with a plan but nothing have deemed possible to escape. That is when Kacchan gets angry at me for being trapped in this world.

"This is your fault, Deku!" Kacchan said angrily before he approaches me.

"W-why me?" I asked fearfully.

"You're the one who put us in this world! If we were aware about this problem then we wouldn't be stuck in this universe right now! Now we're going to die because of you!" Kacchan grabs my shirt as he threatens to hurt me.

Everyone stares at us in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katsuki! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Robin encourages him to let me go but nothing worked.

"You guys can yell at me all you want but I want to beat him to death!" Kacchan scolds everyone.

"P-please don't hurt me!" I begged him to reconsider his actions as things might get worse for us.

"That's enough, Katsuki!" Shoto tries to calm Kacchan down but that doesn't solved his problems.

"What are you going to do, Shoto? You might as well shut your mouth for once! Besides, we don't get along." Kacchan scolds him.

"Stop being a jerk for once. Just let him go already!" Sanji said to Kacchan angrily.

"No, I won't! All of you should stay out of this! This is between me and Deku!" Kacchan scolds everyone.

"Katsuki, st-" All Might words were interrupted as Luffy stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch at Kacchan's face causing him to send him flying at the invisible wall.

Everyone was in shock from seeing this including myself.

"What did you do that for?" Nami asked angrily.

"I was trying to save his life. He was about to hit him." Luffy explains.

"Well, you shouldn't 'talked' your way into saving him." Usopp added.

"He's right..." I laughed a little.

"My bad!" Luffy said embarrassingly.

Without saying a word, Kacchan gets up and slowly walks away from me.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Denki said.

"Now, we need to figure out how to break these walls." Nami said.

"If we use greater force then these walls might break which means that we need someone big to do so." All Might said.

"I will." Chopper said happily.

"Really? But you're..." All Might seems to anger Chopper.

"I can prove it to you!" Chopper transforms into something I thought he was a yeti which I was about to panic.

"Oh, in that case." All Might said in surprise.

"Wait, how about we all do it together." Tenya recommends.

"Good point, Tenya!" All Might said happily.

"Am I included?" I asked.

"Of course! I need someone strong after all." All Might replies.

Me, Chopper, All Might, Sanji, Zoro, Brook and Luffy have to use all of our strength to break the walls and we managed to do so. We were free.

"Your plan really worked." Zoro compliments All Might.

"Of course it is. It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" All Might gave the Straw Hat Pirates a thumbs up which have made them happy including my friends.

"What now?" Sanji asked.

"We're going to look for Hancock and Trafalgar." Luffy said seriously.

Author's Note: This is so exciting isn't it? Keep reading.


	18. Crisis 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

We looked everywhere for Hancock and Trafalgar just as Luffy have expected us to find until we found them at the city.

"Help us! We can't get out!" Hancock cried.

"Luffy! Get us out!" Trafalgar said upon seeing Luffy.

"Luffy! Are you here to save us?" Hancock blushes upon seeing Luffy.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Luffy said seriously.

Just like we did before, we have to use all of our strength to break them free that it works.

"Thank you, Luffy." Trafalgar said happily.

"You're my knight in shining armour!" Hancock blushes again.

"Yes I am." Luffy chuckles.

"What happened to you while we're gone?" Nami asked Trafalgar.

"The man in a white suit have placed us here and we couldn't escape." Trafalgar explains.

"The man you're talking about is Yoshi Ishido also known as Universe Emperor." All Might said to see if that's the man Trafalgar is talking about.

"Universe Emperor? Is this a joke?" Trafalgar asked in shock.

"Everyone in my universe knows about him, especially Pro Heroes. Everyone feared him but we don't know if he exists or not until now. No one knows about his parents and even his Quirk. All we know is that he can control the universe or possibly, the multiverse." All Might explains.

"I never heard of him." Momo said.

"Me neither." Minoru said.

"Are you saying that he is some type of god?" Hancock asked curiously.

"I wouldn't doubt it but he have the power for it." All Might tries to make himself clear.

"There is only one way to find out. We need to destroy him before it is too late. Otherwise, both of our universes will be erased if that is what he is planning to do." Luffy said seriously.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tenya asked.

"We'll split into teams." Luffy said happily.

Everyone stares at Luffy in awe. I felt the same.

Author's Note: How will they work as a team? Keep reading to find out.


	19. Crisis 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

Luffy have ordered us to form a circle so that he can keep track of which team we are in.

"Are you ready to hear this?" Luffy asked happily.

"Whenever you're ready." Denki said.

"If you are planning on making me and Katsuki teammates then I won't help." Zoro said angrily as he doesn't want to deal with Kacchan's aggressive behavior.

"I know that. That's why you will be teaming up with Sanji whether you like it or not. Denki, you will join them." Luffy said.

"As long as we don't argue that won't be too much of a problem." Sanji said.

"I'm way stronger than you anyway!" Zoro said angrily.

"So am I!" Sanji said.

Denki have started to feel nervous from seeing this as things might not go well for him.

"Will you two just stop arguing? We're trying to save the universe! Well, both! You don't want that to happen, do you?" Nami asked the two.

"Of course we do!" Zoro and Sanji said angrily.

"Um, Luffy. Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry! They'll get along very quickly." Luffy smiles.

"Oh man..." Denki muttered embarrassingly.

"Mina, you will be partners with Robin." Luffy said.

"Yay! We're partners now!" Mina said happily which have made Robin smile.

"Tenya, you will team up with Minoru and Usopp. Are you okay with that?" Luffy asked.

"Of course." Tenya replied.

"Whatever you say, Captain!" Minoru said happily.

"This won't be too much of a problem." Usopp said happily.

"Momo, you will team up with Franky, Chopper and Brook." Luffy said.

"I'm pretty sure that we might get along." Franky said.

"Certainly." Brook said.

"Of course we will." Momo smiles.

"Sounds good to me." Chopper said.

"Katsuki, you will be partners with Shoto." Luffy said.

"Are you serious?" Kacchan asked angrily.

"You see, Luffy. We don't get along. I would like to join a different team." Shoto tries to convince Luffy into picking another team for him.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Unfortunately, I can't put you to a different team." Luffy said.

"It looks like I have no choice but to partner up with you." Shoto said.

"I want to leave this damn universe anyway." Kacchan said.

"Looks like that's everyone." Luffy said to double-check.

"You forgot me and the others." Trafalgar said.

"Yeah, you forgot about me." I said.

"That's right. I apologize." Luffy smiles.

"Does that mean I get to team up with you, Luffy?" Hancock blushes.

"That's right!" Luffy said happily.

"That means I have to team up with you then. I have no problem with that." Nami said.

"That includes me." I said to make sure I won't be left behind.

"We might make a pretty good team." Luffy said.

"Is All Might and Trafalgar included?" I asked curiously.

"No, Izuku. I'm okay with Trafalgar just as long as we get along." All Might said.

"Okay, All Might and Trafalgar will be partners." Luffy said while I nodded at All Might which in turn gave me a thumbs up.

"We'll definitely get along." Trafalgar said happily.

"Of course we will. It's fine now. Why? Because I am h-" All Might couldn't finish his sentence.

"We know already!" The Straw Hat Pirates said except Luffy, Robin and Nami as All Might might've annoyed them because he said this like a thousand times since the time we arrived to this world.

"S-sorry about that!" All Might said embarrassingly.

"I like how you said it. You should say that very often." Luffy compliments All Might about his catchphrase.

"I think I should." All Might said happily.

"Is he stupid or what..." Nami muttered angrily.

"Now, we need a plan." Luffy said.

Author's Note: What plan does Luffy have in mind? Keep reading to find out.


	20. Crisis 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

So far, there are seven teams. Team A consists of Zoro, Sanji and Denki. Team B consists of Mina and Robin. Team C consists of Tenya, Minoru and Usopp. Team D consists of Momo, Franky, Chopper and Brook. Team E consists of Kacchan and Shoto. Team F consists of All Might and Trafalgar. And finally, Team G consists of me, Luffy, Nami and Hancock.

"Team A will be scouting for any possible threat as well as searching for Yoshi. Team B will do the same followed by Team C and Team D while Team E will be attacking by flanking them followed by Team F and Team G which is us." Luffy explains to us.

"This should be fun." Zoro said happily.

"Don't get too excitied. We're working as a team, remember? This is not about fighting by yourself to get your way." Sanji said angrily.

"I have to say, I have to agree with Sanji." Denki said as he tries his best not to get involved in their rivalry.

"If you say so. I don't want to argue with you two anyway." Zoro said.

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy said as he started running as well as my teammates that I didn't hesitated to follow him.

"I'll see you at the other side, Izuku!" All Might said to me before running with Trafalgar.

Everyone have started to spread out and the search for Yoshi Ishido begins.

Author's Note: That was too short. I am planning something big. Keep reading to see the surprise.


	21. Team A

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

Author's Note: Due to focusing on different characters, some parts will be in third person.

**Team A**

Zoro and his teammates are scouting for any possible threat on the rooftop.

"This is boring. Why wouldn't I go with Team G in the first place?" Zoro complains.

"You're starting to act like a baby, Zoro." Sanji said angrily.

"I'm not a baby!" Zoro said which he scares Denki.

"Will you two just get along?" Denki asked fearfully.

"Of course not." Zoro replied.

"We will never get along. We're rivals." Sanji added.

"You don't have to be mean in order to become rivals." Denki said.

"I know but that's the way it is." Zoro said.

"I'm sorry but he is too good to surpass me." Sanji said.

"That means that I have to suffer because of you two." Denki said angrily.

"Don't worry. It isn't like we're going to argue for days or anything." Zoro said.

"Look out!" Sanji and his teammates have dodged the incoming samurai attack that have appeared out of nowhere.

There were ten samurai and wields a katana. They doesn't seem to be human as they're pitch black. The team is at risk of losing to them.

"Where do these guys come from?" Zoro asked curiously.

"They're not from Wano I know for sure." Sanji said.

"This should be fun!" Denki said happily.

"Same!" Zoro said happily.

Zoro charges at the enemy by using his sword to kill them but they were difficult to kill not only they're immortal but their body is made out of darkness. Sanji is having the same problem.

"Damn it!" Zoro said angrily.

"Are they immortal?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Let me handle this." Denki said confidently.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Sanji asked.

"I can generate electricity. It's weak against the dark." Denki reminds them about his Quirk.

"The dark is weak against light so that means we can defeat them very easily." Zoro said happily.

"Quick! Use these blankets to protect yourself." Denki gave his teammates a electrically-insulated blanket.

Sanji and Zoro backs away from him to deal with his enemies. Denki charges his body with over a million volts of electricity before releasing it indiscriminately around him thus killing ten of them. Unfortunately, Denki suffers from short-circuiting his brain after using this attack.

"Denki!" Sanji shook Denki's body to see if he is okay and he soon find out that it is the result of his Quirk.

"He'll snap out of it. We need to keep moving." Zoro said.

"I will carry him." Sanji picks Denki's body up to his back to carry him before the two jumps off the building.

Author's Note: At least they're saved. Keep reading.


	22. Team B

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team B**

Mina and Robin are walking together to look for any possible threat or in other words, Yoshi's henchmen.

"It's very hard to find but we have to be patient." Robin said.

"I want to give up already but we have to stick together." Mina said angrily.

"Right." Robin said.

"What do you do for fun?" Mina asked.

"I read books." Robin replied.

"What kind?" Mina asked excitingly.

"It can be anything." Robin replied.

"I see." Mina said.

"What about you? What do you do for fun?" Robin asked happily.

"There is only one thing I like, dancing." Mina said.

"Dancing?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Dancing is a good thing. I can teach you how to dance if you want." Mina said.

"Maybe later." Robin chuckled.

Five black knights have approached the two as they attacked them. Robin sprouts one hundred arms to grab hold of them which surprised Mina.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

Mina fires a hail of acidic bullets over a widespread area from above to shower down on to her opponents. It works and five of them were burned.

"We did it!" Mina said happily.

"That is why we work as a team, right?" Robin asked to see if Mina understands what is best for her to work as a team.

"Yeah." Mina nodded.

Mina and Robin continues walking.

Author's Note: I like how they get along very well. Not too surprising.


	23. Team C

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team C**

Tenya is having a conversation with Minoru and Usopp about his Quirk.

"Haven't I mentioned about my Quirk?" Tenya asked.

"Not really." Usopp replied.

"My Quirk allow me to have engine-like protrusions on my calves that allow me to move at extraordinary speeds." Tenya explains.

"Interesting." Usopp said surprisingly.

"Mines can produce extremely sticky, removable spheres from my head." Minoru said.

"You two sure do have powers that are useful." Usopp said happily.

"It's called a Quirk." Tenya corrected Usopp.

"Oh, right." Usopp said.

"Something is not right." Minoru have felt something is close to them.

"What is it?" Usopp asked curiously.

Six black ninjas have appeared out of nowhere and have started attacking the team. They can move very quickly.

"Where do they come from? Why are they so fast?" Usopp asked in fear.

"I don't know but we need to defeat them somehow." Tenya said.

"Let me handle this." Minoru said confidently.

Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws many of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them but they dodged it. One of them hit Minoru multiple times that he passed out.

"Minoru!" Tenya and Usopp yelled.

"Go on without me..." Minoru said tirelessly before he pass out.

"You won't regret this!" Tenya said to the ninjas angrily but they didn't respond.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Usopp said angrily.

"It is the only way to save my friends. That means you too. I can still fight without my hero costume." Tenya said calmly.

"In that case, I will support you." Usopp said.

Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap which attacks his enemies. However, only two of them was effected by the attack. Tenya uses his legs to perform powerful attacks at his enemies. Four of them was killed but Tenya was injured badly. This is because they move at a faster pace than him. His clothes are torn.

"It's over..." Tenya said tirelessly.

"Tenya, you should leave it to me. Those ninjas have inflicted massive damage on you." Usopp said.

"No, I can still fight. I won't let anyone destroy our universe." Tenya said even though he is in pain.

Usopp nodded as Tenya picks up Minoru's body before walking away together.

Author's Note: That was brutal.


	24. Team D

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team D**

Momo and her teammates is getting chased by five werewolves who are trying to kill them.

"They're too fast!" Brook cries.

"Why can't we just fight them?" Franky asked Momo.

"I don't think that we could." Momo said in fear.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

Momo tries to come up with a plan until she pulls out a sword from her chest.

"We just fight." Momo said.

One of her teammates was in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Of course we can. They're werewolves after all but that doesn't mean that they are that strong. Being a coward isn't going to change anything. We need to stick together." Momo said.

"You are right." Franky said in surprise.

"We will do what you say, Momo!" One of her teammates said in unison.

Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponents killing just one. Brook uses his sword to inflict massive damage killing two of them. And finally, Chopper punches two werewolves in the face while suffering massive damage that he couldn't fight anymore. Momo is surprised that she didn't get a chance to fight.

"That was quick." Momo said.

"I wouldn't though that they would be this weak." Franky said.

"Guys..." Chopper collapses.

"Chopper! Don't you dare die on me!" Brook breaks down in tears.

"I'm still alive. It just that I do not have the strength to fight any longer." Chopper said as his body returns to normal.

"At least you are okay." Momo smiles.

Chopper slowly gets up but he is heavily injured.

"We do not have much time. We need to keep moving." Momo said seriously.

"Right!" One of her teammates said in unison.

Momo and her teammates have started walking.


	25. Team E

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team E**

Katsuki and Shoto are looking for any possible threat at the street.

"Why do I have to team up with you?" Katsuki asked angrily.

"Because Luffy said so." Shoto replied calmly.

"Damn that idiot!" Katsuki screamed.

"Relax, it's not that he assigned us randomly. We have to do what he says. Otherwise, I would've teamed up with someone else." Shoto said.

"Whatever." Katsuki said.

The team encounters ten swordsmen whose body are made up of ice. Shoto thought that he can defeat them easily due to his Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk.

"I will take care of this." Shoto said.

"Do not underestimate me! Let me fight with you!" Katsuki said angrily while Shoto was thinking about it.

"Fine. We do need to work as a team." Shoto said.

Katsuki positions his hands in his opposing direction and emits explosions that propel him quickly forward. Katsuki then dashes into the air and creates two Explosions in his hands. While in the air, Katsuki spins himself around, building up momentum for his Explosions. After spinning himself around and gathering momentum for his Explosions, Katsuki fires an Explosive tornado at his opponents killing eight of them. Shoto uses Flashfreeze Heatwave to finish the two swordsmen off.

"All right!" Katsuki said happily.

"I told you that we work as a team. Being selfish isn't going to complete the task, Katsuki." Shoto said.

"What do you say, idiot? Don't make me fight you!" Katsuki said angrily.

"What I am saying is tr-" Shoto's words was interrupted by the sight of a stranger.

"Impressive. So you can combine ice with fire." A tall man said happily.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked.

"If you want to fight us then do it now." Katsuki said.

"No, not that. I just want to introduce myself." The man said.

"Fine. Please continue." Shoto said.

"My name is Kuzan but you can call me Aokiji. I am the former admiral of the Marines which means that I am neutral at the moment." Kuzan said.

"Kuzan is fine." Shoto said.

"You don't seem friendly to me." Katsuki said in concern.

"You can trust me. I heard many good things about you. Is it true that you came from another universe?" Kuzan asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Shoto asked.

"Some people said that you came from the sky." Kuzan explains.

"The blue rays of light have took us here." Katsuki said.

"Is that so? That explains everything." Kuzan said in surprise.

"We do not have much time. We need to hurry before it is too late." Shoto said.

"What do you mean 'hurry'?" Kuzan asked curiously.

"There is a man who is planning to destroy the two universes, Luffy's world and our world. We don't know what he is up to at the moment." Shoto explains.

"Who is this man you are talking about?" Kuzan asked.

"His name is Yoshi Ishido or the Universe Emperor." Shoto said.

"No wonder the sky turns red since I came to this island. I will join you." Kuzan said.

"Let's go." Shoto said.

Shoto and his teammates have started running.


	26. Team F

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team F**

All Might was having a conversation with Trafalgar about One For All.

"One For All, huh?" Trafalgar asked.

"Yes. It is transferable." All Might said.

"That's why Izuku have this Quirk because it can transfer from host to host." Trafalgar said in surprise.

"That's right." All Might said.

_"I found you, All Might!"_ A voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Trafalgar asked.

"Yes. It sounds like..." Yoshi have appeared in front of All Might.

"Surprise!" Yoshi screamed happily.

"Yoshi!" All Might said angrily.

Yoshi attacks All Might with his gold staff while Trafalgar uses his sword to attack him but it appears that he is intangible meaning that he have the ability to pass through physical matter thus Yoshi counterattacks him. Both of them went flying across the street.

"How did he?" Trafalgar asked in fear.

"Haven't I mentioned before? I am undefeatable." Yoshi laughs.

"It can't be!" All Might said fearfully.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me what am I up to." Yoshi said which shocked All Might and Trafalgar that he can read people's minds.

"How did you know?" All Might asked.

"I am God, All Might! I can manipulate the universe whatever I want to with no limits. I am lucky to have this Quirk because I can use it for my own purposes. In fact, I want to destroy the two universes!" Yoshi laughs once again.

"You can't do that, Yoshi! You might erase yourself from existence!" All Might tries to talk Yoshi into not destroying the world.

"I don't care! My ambition is important to me!" Yoshi said angrily.

"What a madman you are!" Trafalgar said angrily.

"Madman, huh?" Yoshi uses his Quirk to remove Trafalgar's mouth to prevent him from talking any further.

"Give him back his mouth!" All Might said angrily.

"I don't want to hear your orders, All Might." Yoshi said.

All Might have started to cough up blood as he is about to transform back to his true form.

"Shit!" All Might transforms into his true self which have made Yoshi laugh.

"Look at you! You look like a old man!" Yoshi can do nothing but laugh.

"That's not funny." All Might said.

"I should get going. I am yet to destroy this world along with yours." Yoshi said.

_"Not so fast!" _A voice said which have made All Might and Trafalgar jump as well as making Yoshi stop.

Author's Note: Who would it that be? Keep reading to find out.


	27. Savior 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

**Team G**

Here it is, the search for the Universe Emperor continues. We managed to fight a group of swordsmen that I almost died from fighting while the rest are okay not only they are strong but I wasn't strong enough to fight them. It is quite hard to find him since he have the ability to control the universe meaning that he can go invisible. Me and Luffy are aware of his tricks that he might pop up any minute now but he didn't. Nami and Hancock are getting paranoid from this.

"What is this One For All thing about?" Luffy asked me that I felt like I have no choice but to explain.

"Well...It is a Quirk that can be passed on to others." I said.

"That's it?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Yes, for now." I replied.

"If my body are made out of rubber does that mean that I have a Quirk?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Technically, no." I said embrassingly.

"Of course not, Luffy. You ate a Devil Fruit that gives you that ability. Am I wrong?" Nami asked angrily.

"Not at all." Luffy chuckles.

That was when I saw All Might in his true form and Trafalgar who doesn't have a mouth. Yoshi was responsible for this. Me and my teammates ran towards him as Yoshi was about to walk away.

"Not so fast!" I yelled to get Yoshi's attention.

"My, my if it isn't All Might's disciple, Izuku Midoriya." Yoshi laughs.

Author's Note: I have to stop it right here. I apologize for being short.


	28. Savior 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

Me and my teammates was stunned to see All Might and Trafalgar Law to be in this condition that they are unable to fight Yoshi because he is too strong. I grinded my teeth that I was so angry that I never seen Yoshi to be this wicked especially when he have the ability to control the universe.

"What did you do to Trafalgar?" Luffy asked Yoshi upon seeing Trafalgar missing a mouth.

"I removed his mouth so that I don't have to hear it from him." Yoshi replied.

"You really are a god, are you?" Hancock asked in fear.

"See it for yourself." Yoshi chuckles.

"I won't let you destroy the two universes. You are erasing yourself from existence. Won't you be more considerate about that?" I asked.

"That is exactly what All Might said to me! I don't like people bossing me around especially for a child like you! I will erase this universe no matter what!" Yoshi said in anger.

_"Izuku!"_ It was Mina's voice as she was calling my name.

Mina and Robin came to my aid including the other team that has supported me. Yoshi was shocked to see this but he shrug it off indicating that he is seeing us as weak.

"Are you guys okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"So this is Universe Emperor." Sanji said in surprise.

"Your friends really do care about you, how sweet. Not for long!" Yoshi disappears.

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"You can't fight him, Izuku." All Might said to me as everyone was in shock.

"Of course we will!" I said in anger as I didn't want the universe to be erased.

"Izuku is right. I don't want my dream to become King of the Pirates to end. We can fight him, All Might." Luffy said as he was on my side.

"If that is what Luffy thinks then I will. Just don't expect me to help you, nerd." Kacchan said as he don't like to help me but he have no choice.

"I may be evil but I won't let you give up on us, Izuku." Hancock said to me.

"I don't know who you are but I will help you since I am no longer a member of the Marines." A tall man said that everyone was in shock.

"Aokiji!?" The Straw Hat Pirates asked in shock.

"Um, who are you?" I asked that I do not recognize him.

"My name is Kuzan but you can call me Aokiji. I am the former admiral of the Marines." Aokiji said.

"He found us obviously." Shoto said.

"That makes sense." Usopp said.

The ground has started shaking as a army of people whose body are made out of stone have surrounded us after they have emerged from the ground. I was speechless for a minute but that doesn't get in the way of saving the universe.

_"So many..." _I thought that I didn't know what to say.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I have to deal with some IRL stuff.


	29. Yoshi 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

The people that are surrounding us prepares to attack us while I am trying to come up with a plan to defeat them.

"What are we going to do now, Izuku?" Usopp asked me.

"Franky, can you shoot lasers?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked me in confusion.

"I thought that you could destroy them with the weapons you have." I said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Franky said happily.

"Try not to burn us alive." Kacchan said nervously.

"I won't." Franky said.

By making a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponent. He did it in a circular motion that even me and my friends have to duck to avoid getting hit by a laser beam. All of the stone people was burned to ashes.

"So cool!" Mina and Luffy said excitingly.

_"Incredible." _I thought in surprise.

"Super!" Franky shouted as he strikes his signature pose.

_"I'm impressed but can you handle a army of ninjas?" _Yoshi asked that we couldn't see him.

Ninjas have appeared out of nowhere and they are incredibly fast.

_"You think you can keep up with them?"_ Yoshi asked.

"Damn it! They're too fast!" Kacchan said in anger as he is having trouble attacking them because of how fast they are.

"I can't even shoot at them!" Usopp is having the same problem.

I've started to panic as I don't how to defeat them nor I am unable to keep up with them.

_Is this the end for us?_

Author's Note: I apologize for being short. I will make it longer next time.


	30. Yoshi 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and One Piece.

A army of ninjas whose body are made out of darkness is on the verge of winning as I was too scared on fighting them as they were too fast. My teammates is having trouble fighting them.

"I told you that you can't fight him. You have to give up." All Might encourages me to give up but I refuse to do so.

"No! I won't let Yoshi destroy the universe not even the one we are in right now!" I said in anger.

"He controls everything, Izuku. You can't fight him." All Might said.

"You don't understand! He is trying to rid himself from existence so that he can start all over again! We need to stop him before it is too late!" I started crying as I don't want All Might to give up as well.

"Just do as I tell you, Izuku!" All Might shouted at me in anger.

My fist was glowing as I was too determined to save the universe and to fight Yoshi to stop his plan for world domination. I grinded my teeth to show how distressed I am.

"I want to be a hero! Ultra Shining Smash!" I punched the ground to create a giant wave of bright light to kill the remaining ninjas that are attacking my teammates. Neither my teammates were effected by the bright light that it is effective against the darkness.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked me in surprise.

"I don't know, it just appears out of nowhere." I said in confusion.

"Your anger is the result of the desire to do good things. Your heart tells you that you really care about your friends and it result with your fist being covered with bright light. That what makes you a hero. Nana once told me about this Super Move that it is impossible to master until I saw it just now." All Might was surprised to see how I was able to master this rather quickly.

"Makes sense." Luffy chuckles.

"You're really lucky to have this power er...Quirk." Nami compliments me.

"You can call it whatever you want. It doesn't bother me." I said.

"What a chivalrous thing you did, Izuku-san!" Brook compliments me.

"Thank you, Brook. Come to think of it, you don't seem to be that scary." I said.

"Of course he isn't, Izuku. He is willing to help anyone in need." Nami said happily.

"After this is over, can I tell you ho-" I cut him off as I didn't want to hear his origin story.

"M-maybe next time!" I stuttered.

"Okay..." Brook said in confusion.

_"Damn you all! I will kill you off for real!" _


End file.
